


closeted

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i want to die, i wrote this a year ago, i'm half asleep, stop letting me post these without proof reading them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: guy please don't judge this is shit and I'm half asleep and not on my own computer and I've watched too much dodie today





	closeted

**Author's Note:**

> guy please don't judge this is shit and I'm half asleep and not on my own computer and I've watched too much dodie today

Mark sat on the couch watching Netflix when Tyler tried to sneak out of the coat closet off the living room in the rental house. His clothes were mussed up and he was blushing. "Ty? What in gods name were you doing in the closet?" he asked turning away from the show he had disturbed. "What um well you see um..." Tyler muttered. The door to the closet starts to drift open but he slammed it shut. "Well i got to go. I have a meeting with... I mean i have to use the bathroom.." Mark walked over and yanked the door open to reveal Jenna and Josh making out on the floor, josh's shirt already off. They hadn't noticed the door was open. "Guys,stop!" tyler muttered at them. mark started laughing. "Hey, this is not fair!" Jenna said trying to sit up, which is difficult when you have a full grown man on your lap. "We have a right to privacy!" She said laying back down, giving up. "Not when you are in a fucking closet!" Mark said as he walked back to the couch. "next time you guys want to fuck around doing in your own house, this is my favorite show." fin

**Author's Note:**

> please go read some of my actual stories while i go to sleep


End file.
